Editor In Chief
by Tracy Space Cowgirl
Summary: Lois is promoted to the post of Editor in Chief at the Daily Planet, and takes a walk down memory lane. Future Fic, Chlois, Chlark.


**Title:** Editor in Chief  
**Fandom:** Smallville  
**Characters:** Chloe Sullivan  
**Prompt:** #89- Work  
**Word Count:** 905  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Author's Notes:** Spoilers for "Thirst". Pairings include Chlark & Clois; and adheres to the Chlois theory. g  
Summary: Lois is promoted to the post of Editor in Chief at the Daily Planet, and takes a walk down memory lane.

* * *

"Wow." 

"What is it?" Clark looked up from the box of papers he was sorting through. "Find something good?"

"Pay dirt." She said with a shit-eating grin. She held out the manila folder for him to see.

Clark reached out and grabbed it, flipping gently through the yellowed papers.

"The Met U vampires." He chuckled. "Talk about your blast from the past."

"Yup." She said, walking behind him and wrapping her arms around Clark's midsection. "This diamond in the rough never got published. Shame, huh? It feels like it was a lifetime ago."

"It was."

"But it's kind of cool that it survived. Apparently neither Pauline or Perry ever threw anything away."

"Or maybe." He countered, turning around and facing her "They just knew greatness when they saw it."

"Keep it up, fly boy. Flattery will get you everywhere, oh husband of mine."

"I was talking about the miraculous way I saved the day."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't you ever get tired of being Mighty Mouse? I have the power to get you fired, you know."

"You won't." He countered sweetly.

"You're just lucky I trained you to be such a damn good reporter."

Clark threw his hands in the air, spread wide in his defense. "I was born this good."

"Oh please. You started by typing up cafeteria menus."

"And by doing so I saved several souls from the torture of mystery meat."

"Oh yeah?" She yanked on his red silk tie, bringing him closer to her.

"Yeah." He smiled and closed the distance between them, kissing her deeply.

Their kisses grew to be increasingly passionate and suddenly standing up just wouldn't do. Clark fumbled and cleared the hardwood desk of papers, and lowered his wife down on it. Lowering himself on top of her, he started kissing her again.

"Clark…ah…uh….owww." She shifted upwards for a moment and withdrew the shiny marble paperweight that had she'd received along with her promotion. "Okay." She said, wrapping her arms around Clark's neck once more. "Now where were we?" She started covering Clark's neck in tiny kisses, paying extra attention to the pulse points that she knew were the most sensitive.

He pulled away from her and stood up, common sense once more in charge of his mind. "As much as I'd like nothing more than to ravish you right here on this desk, I don't think it would be the best idea…"

"Maybe not." She said with a devilish glint in her eyes. "But it sure would be fun."

Clark shook his head. "I love you."

"I love you too." She reached up and kissed him square on his chin.

"You missed."

"I never miss. I was aiming for your chin."

"Then I guess I'll have to aim for your mouth." Clark replied, lowering his mouth to hers.

"Ahem."

They broke apart to see Jimmy Olsen standing in the doorway, blushing bright red. "Chief…I mean Lois….Um…the Chief, I mean Perry…wants to see you downstairs to go through some more stuff before he leaves."

Lois pulled away from Clark, fixing her blouse and adjusting her now rumpled hair. "In addition, I would say to the words of wisdom he shared yesterday…and this morning…" She sighed. "Tell him I'll be down in a few, Jim."

"Will do." Jimmy nodded, grateful to escape the somewhat awkward moment.

She bent down and retrieved the manila folder holding the Met U Vampire story. "You know, it's awfully tempting to print this sucker after all these years."

"Newly promoted and she's already letting the power of being editor in chief go to her head."

"You do realize, Clark, that I'm my own greatest story."

"Hey!"

"Well, next to Superman." Lois dropped the folder onto the desk, making a loud plopping noise. "Somehow, I never thought I'd hear the words Lois Lane and Editor in Chief of the Daily Planet in the same sentence."

"You deserve it." Clark rubbed her shoulders gently. "This is your destiny. It always has been."

"It was Chloe's destiny. Her dream. It would be nice if could accomplish all my goals under my own name."

"I'm sorry that you couldn't. You'll always be my Chloe." He kissed her forehead. "My best friend and my soul mate."

"I miss her…sometimes." She sighed softly. "I miss Lois. Do you…think she'd mind? Me having her name and all?"

"Are you kidding me? Lois was always your biggest fan…present company and bigheadedness aside. She was so proud of you, of what you did. And by taking her name, you've made a part of her immortal, Chlo."

She sighed and rested her head on his chest. "How did I luck out in getting you?"

"I'm the lucky one." He kissed her gently. "Ready to go face the day, Lois?"

She nodded. "You'll be by my side."

"Always, Chloe." Clark replied softly. "Always."


End file.
